kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Nelly Furtado
one piece është një manga e krijuar nga oichiiro oda shumë e popullarizuar dhe e sukseshme e cila per herë të parë u shfaq me 1998. Perosnazhet kryesore te ketij mange janë; karakteret pozitive ;monkey d.luffy,roronoa zoro,sanji,nami,ussop,nico robin,tonny tonny choper,frankie,dhe brooke.karakteret negetive;buggy,mr.crocodile,bellamy,mihawk,don krieg e shum e shum të tjerë profilet;monkey d.luffy (kapiten i anijes),roronoa zoro (shpatari) i njohur edhe si luftetari me tri shpata, sanji (kuzhinieri i anijes),ussop (shenjëtari i anijes),nami (navigatorja e anijes),tony tony choper (mjeku i anijes),nico robin (me e zgjuara e anijes),frankie (mjeshter i anijes),brooke(violinist i anijes). të gjithë perveq zoros,namit,ussopit dhe sanjit kane fuqi mbi natyrore. Ngjarja zhvillohet nëpër të gjithë oqeanet ishujt dhe detet e botës. Sepse të gjitha anijet jane ne kerkim te thesarit qe quhet One Piece sikurse titulli i kesaj mange. Këtë thesar e la, gold d. roger dhe e beri te ditur gjate ekzekutimit ne ist blue me thënien E doni thesarin tim mund ta keni kerkojeni dikund e kam fshehur thesarin më të madh ne bot. Luffy dhe ekuipazhi i tij perjetojn shum adventura gjate ketij kerkimi te pafund. redaktoi Granit Hysaj -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mendohet se one piece është filmi vizatimor më i shikuar edhe shumë njerëz mendojn se Luffy është më i shkathti por nuk është e vërtetë sepse ne nje pjes të one pieces zoro (luftëtari me shpata) i thot Luffyt qe te ruhet kur të luftojn sepse ne ndonjë sulm me shpata mund te prehesh edhe per këtë gjithmon zoro lufton me kundershtaret te cilet luftojne me shpata kuptohet me njerez te fort jo me ca si psh me marinar. redaktoi kreshnik feka -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- PERSONAZHET,HISTORIA DHE FUQIT E BANDES MA TE FORT PIRATE Luffy-kapiteni i anijes.Ai ka fuqi mbi natyrore sepse ka ngrënë frutin e quajtur gum gum edhe eshte ber njeri gum. ëndërra e tij është të bëhët mbreti i piratëve. Luffy tash ka 300.000.000 beri. Zoro-luftëtari me shpata. Zoro erdhi i pari ne banden e luffyt. Ai eshte nejeri i cili ka fuqi shum te madhe dhe lufton me 3 shpata ka muskuj edhe gati te gjith kohen ne anije e kalon doke ushtruar ose duke fjetur. ai me pare ishte ne firmen e barokut me pas ishte bere njeri i cili ndiqte piratet (gjahtar i pirateve)me pas ka ardhur ne banden e luffyt edhe nuk do te largohet kurr sepse ne je epizod ai ka sakrifikura jeten e tij per luffin jo vetem nje here por edhe shume here si psh ne luften me kumen etj. enderra e Zoros eshte te behet me i forti luftetar me shpata kete e ka premtuar kur ishte i vogel por kundershtarin me te fort e ka mihawk-in. tash zorro ka 120.000.000 beri. Nami-navigatoria e anijes.ajo ka ardhur ne banden e luffyt e 3-ta, kjo me keta u takua ne nje ishull ku buggy the clown kishte marrur komaden e ishullit, keta shpetuan ishullin nga buggy edhe lundruan per ne ishullin tjeter (nami kerkonte harta te ishujve edhe ia dergonte arlongit njeriut peshk i cili kishte zën ishullin e namit edhe te gjith njerzit aty, nami punon per te ne menyre qe kur te ben nami 100.000 beri ajo te largohet nga aty ato para tia dorezoj atij) kur shkuan ne ishullin tjeter morren usoopin edhe lundruan ende duke lundruar pane nje restaurant ne det nje anije. nami morri anijen e bandes se luffyt dhe iku ne ishullin e saj kjo la vetem nje karte te vogel me nje hart ku ishte ishulli i saj. nami tash ka 16.000.000 beri. usoop-njeher ishte mjeshter i anijes tash shenjetar. babai i ketij eshte shenjetari me i mire ne bote por ky nuk e di edhe enderra e tij edhe te te behet shenjetari ma i miri ne bote. ne ishullin e ti luffy morri anijen e ti flying lab nga princesa skaja e dashura e usoopit. usoopi isht genjeshtari me i mire ne ishull.pas ishullit te usopit lundruan deri tek sanji. usoopi ka 30.000.000 beri sanji-kushinieri i anijes edhe me i miri ne bote. Ai i do shume vajzat dhe lufton me këmbe sepse ai thote"duart me nevoiten per pergaditje te ushqimit" ai qe kur ishte femije ishte kuzhinjer por nje nate erdhi nje pirat i quajtur jeff kemba e kuqe, i thonin kemba e kuqe sepse kur luftonte kemba e tij mbushej me gjak te armikut tash edhe sanji lufton si ai. po ate dite kur sanji erdhi ne banden e luffyt nami iku, keta shkuan tek nami edhe e mbyten te gjithe banden e arlongit edhe nami u rikthye ne banden e luffyt.enderra e sanjit eshte te vizitoj nje det te quajtur ol-blue ku jetojn te gjith lojet e peshqiv dhe deshirin te pergadis te gjitha ushqimet {*fjale te redaktorit*nuk besoj a ka me dite me maru pasul}. sanji tash ka 77.000.000 beri. vivi-kjo ishte vetem e perkohshme ne kete band sepse eshte nje princes. luffy i ndihmoji qe te shkoj ne ishullin e saj sepse i gjithe ishulli isht ne lufte te gjithe ate e ka bëre mr. crocodile. princesa u ndale ne vend te vet kurse keta vazhduan rrugën e tyre. tony tony choopper-mjeku i anijes.edhe ky ka fuqi mbi natyrore sepse ka ngrëne nje nder frutet te cilet te bejn me fuqi mbi natyrore. ky ishte nje kaprroll kur e hëngri frutin edhe e nderronde formen e trupit disa mendonin se eshte nje përbindësh dhe e sulmonin. ky u shoqerua me nje plak te cilen njerizit e quanin shtrig por ajo nuk esht shtrig ata jetonin ne nje ishull ne te cilin ishte gjithmon dimer.Nami ishte semure shume ata hasen ne kete ishull shkuan she e sheruan namin edhe morren qopper-in.Ai ka 50- bari. nicko bobin-eshte me e zgjuara ne anije edhe eshte asteurologe ajo per qdo nate rri shum vone sepse lexon shum. ajo ka fuqi mbi natyrore qe kur ishte shume e vogel. nje njeri erdhi ne ishullin e saj dhe e aktivizoi batercallin me te cilin erdhën nje grup i madh marinaresh e rrethuan ishullin dhe vetëm gjuanin per ta shkaterruar at ishull nicko robini shpetoi dhe iku. me banden e luffyt u takua ne ishullin e princeses vivi kjo bashkpunonte me mr.crocodilin por ai e tradhtoi dhe deshi ta mbyse po vetem e plagoi rënd ajo kishte nje ilaq qe te ngrite ne këmb per 15 min. ajo ia dha luffyt pasi qe e kishte mbytur krokodollin per te qendruar ne kembe qe te dilnin nga shpella sepse po rrënohej deri sa luffy po flinte edhe te tjeret po ashu luffy kishte fjetur 3 dite. keri sa ata po festonin nicko robin kishte shkuar ne anijen e tyre kur pas disa dite po niseshin nicko robin doli ata e pane dhe u frikesuan e pyten se pse keshtu erdhe, ajo tha se une e kam shpetuar kapitenin e juaj per ate kame ardhur luffy pranoi dhe te tjeret po ashtu. enderra e nicko robinit eshte e gjej rio poneglyffin dhe te gjith poneglyffat e tjere. ajo tash ka 80.000.000 beri. frankie-mjeshtri i anijes edhe ky ka fuqi mbi natyrore eshte si njeri nga hekuri mbrenda ne trup ka hekur ky njeri ka ardhur ne banden e luffyt i para fundit ate here kur ky edhri ne banden e luffyt kishte 44.000.000 beri. brooke violinisti i anijes ky njeri ka fuqi mbi naryrore sepse eshte skelet njeri. ky erdhi i fundit ne banden e luffyt. per kete nuk dihet se sa berri ka ca thon se ka 23.000.000 beri. flying lab-anija e luffyt ajo aq shum qe kishte qendruar me ta kur ishin ne rrezikin me te madh naga cp9 ishin duke luftuar kunder bastercallit ajo shkoji dhe i shpetoi tegjith ata qe ishin aty por ajo ishte vjetruar sepse gjithmon kur prishet vetëm riparohej kurse tash pasi i kaluan rrezikut ajo u qa edhe teqith u quditen kur nje njeri i pa me anijen e vet i mori edhe i tha se kete ani e kam priparuar nje her ajo vet me ka thirrur me ka treguar se jeni ne rrezik ata nuk i besuan per deri sa ania nisi te flas fjala e par qe fa ishte faliminderit kuse luffi i thit jo ne duhet te falemenderojm ty ajo tha se enderra ime ishte të lundroj neper te gjith oqeanet me ju por ja me erdhi fundi tëgjith filluan te qanin edhe zorro pasi qe ishte me seriozi edhe ai kushte filluara naga pak, qoopper edhe nami kan qajtur shumë zorro edhe nicko robin me pak sangji pak me shum kurse luffy i cili kishte vendin me te preferuar ne krye te anijes dhe ussop qe deri ather e ka riparuar dhe eshte kujdeur per te kan qar me se shumti anijes i vinte mir qe ketyre nuk u kishte ndodhut asgjë e keqe. duke qar luffy e dogji anijen e tij te par flying lab. me pas kan bler lisin me te qmueshem nga i cili kishte ndertuar anije edhe gold d roger ata e ndertuan dhe e lan emrin e anijes se vjeter flying lab . raportoi KRESHNIK FEKA am:ዋንፒስ ar:ون بيس bg:One Piece ca:One Piece da:One Piece de:One Piece el:One Piece en:One Piece eo:One Piece es:One Piece fa:وان پیس fi:One Piece fr:One Piece gl:One Piece he:ואן פיס id:One Piece it:One Piece ja:ONE PIECE ko:원피스 (만화) la:One Piece lt:One Piece ms:One Piece nap:One Piece nl:One Piece nn:One Piece no:One Piece pl:One Piece pt:One Piece ro:One Piece ru:One Piece scn:One Piece simple:One Piece sk:One Piece sv:One Piece th:วันพีซ tl:One Piece tr:One Piece vi:One Piece zh:ONE PIECE